1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the technical field of lighting and signaling for automotive vehicles, and in particular concerns light modules intended to be integrated in lighting and/or signaling housings comprising organic light-emitting diodes, also known by the acronym OLED.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent technological advancements, tending to prolong the lifespan of organic light-emitting diodes and reduce the manufacturing costs thereof, have sparked the interest of vehicle stylists and designers in these light sources. They make it possible to produce light effects that are difficult to achieve with light sources such as filament bulbs or even LED bulbs. As such, demonstrators clustering together multiple light-emitting diodes of the same color or different colors have recently been featured on experimental vehicles.
These organic light-emitting diodes also present the advantage of consuming little energy.
An organic light-emitting diode generally takes the form of a thin blade comprising a substrate generally made of glass, on which are superposed an anode and a cathode between which one or more layers of organic material are arranged containing, for example, materials such as polyanilines or polyfluorenes. This embodiment is not limiting, as presently issuing from laboratories are organic light-emitting diodes implemented on flexible substrates.
Due to the fragility of the glass substrate, the existing systems employing these types of diodes integrate frames completely surrounding the periphery of the diode, so as to protect the diode during successive manipulations occurring throughout the assembly process. These frames have the drawback, however, of limiting the style effects.
Indeed, in order to improve the sought-after light effects, stylists seek to have only the light-emitting surface itself visible, and to keep the technical elements required for the operation of the organic light-emitting diode out of sight of an observer looking at the vehicle.
Furthermore, due to their intended role, a great deal of attention is paid to the maintainability and the interoperability of these devices, as well as to the processes for mounting and assembly in the vehicle, during which it is paramount to preserve the integrity of the components while keeping the assembly costs under control.
Lastly, if the majority of the surface of the wall of the diode is reserved for the light-emitting area, it is nevertheless still necessary to provide means for electrically linking with the control members of the vehicle, as well as mechanical means for linking with the signaling member.
These technical, economic and aesthetic imperatives together therefore limit the use of shields intended to mask the technical elements, or retaining frames enclosing the light-emitting diode around its periphery.
An aim of the invention is to provide a technical solution to this problem.